Represented Lily
by SilentGhoul
Summary: The land used to be a happy place of equality. Now, the land is about to be filled with war and violence. A small child, Emil, who had the one gift many would ignore, soon became one of the most important person in the entire land, left to save the people who had killed of many others to occupy the land they call home. DenNor and SuFin in few chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many centuries before, where humans were still pondering about how to survive the harsh climates, immortals roamed the land. Of course, they were only called immortals because they lived so long. They were as vulnerable as humans, but they were quicker at evolving. Even some could evolve with a snap of a finger. They were mortal, yet only given the title of immortality due to their long life span of 2,000 years, unless something kills them along the way. Big cities already existed, filled with treasures of gold and precious silver, filled with the mysterious minds of the immortal people. There were towering palaces decorated in such a lavish manner, where kings would dine and celebrate their one thousandth birthday. Brilliant market places, selling of only rich quality, were crowded with people from sunrise to sunset. And of course, the proud, marble stone that made up the outdoor theatres were the biggest treasure of all.

No gold or precious jewels would ever compete against the wealth of theatrical art. The largest theatres were booming with people and wealth. However, the smaller theatres were less crowded, as expected, yet quite beautiful indeed. Each of the smaller theatres was situated around a flowing stream or a flowerbed. However, the smallest theatre, the one on the northern outskirts of a particular city, which could only hold a few fifty people, was the prettiest of them all.

With a small creek running through a flowery meadow, of pastel pink flowers and baby blue blossoms, of course surrounded by the greenest of grass, this one theatre was unlike all the others. The one quality that stunned its few fifty people was the majestic waterfall that the theatre was arranged in a semi-circle a good 50 meters away. The seats for the spectators were arranged along the semi-circle, columns decorating the nonexistent walls and ceiling.

What did the people do at this particular theatre? Lovers came and went, exchanging kisses and soft goodbyes. Children danced and made flower crowns, playing with their wonderful, youthful imaginations. During the evenings, the people close by came wandering in to admire the scenery and the beauty of nature.

But sadly, human nature is relentless. The crimson blood of the killed immortals splattered the flowers until only a group of ten young immortal children were left to die, scattered helplessly along the world like seeds.

After the years of great suffering and deaths, the human race finally calmed down and settled down. Centuries went by again, as if the blood shed never happened. The children were raised to ignore the past. The small theatre on the northern outskirts of that town became the ruins where the poor mortal children would play.

One day however, a word went around the small district that a young man and a small child moved into the theatre. To confirm the rumors and to calm all human curiosity, the people went to the abandoned theatre.

And there, the word stood true, a handsome young man with platinum gold locks that shined brilliantly. He had the bluest eyes, the deepest, most mysterious blue, with a hue of indigo involved. Every other day, he would bathe in the lake behind the waterfall, where the young ladies hid behind the bushes to admire the beautifully handsome figure. His skin was the softest, creamy skin the people had seen. His fingers were long and slender. The people's fingers were short and stubby. They simply could not believe he actually existed, with the calm and cool voice of an angel.

His clothing was unexpectedly neat, assuming he wasn't from around here. He usually wore a plain blue button up shirt that seemed slightly big on him and any matching pants he could get his hands on. He seemed to be quite the clean freak, always washing his clothing and even using an iron that he carried around in his bag of stuff.

His younger brother, an interesting boy with silver hair, was always following his older brother. He had the same soft skin and beautiful hands, though his eyes were a deep purple. However, sometimes, his eyes would be seen as indigo or a very dark blue. Quite unique indeed, the people would murmur.

The silver haired boy would play in the lake while his brother bathed, soon to be dragged back to his smiling older brother and be bathed as well. They seemed content and happy. The boy and his brother became the main interest of all talk.

Deciding it was time to greet the two and welcome them to the neighborhood, a few adults and children visited the two brothers.

"What is your name?" one spoke out.

The young man responded with a solemn face. "My name is Lukas. My younger brother's name is Emil."

"How old are you two?" another asked.

"I am eighteen and Emil is five."

After an hour spent together, Lukas and Emil became great friends with their new neighbors. They even had a house warming party, where they all cleaned up the small room of the theatre, only to decorate it the best they could. Their guests soon left after a bottle of champagne and apple juice for the children.

"I love it here. Can we stay forever?" Little Emil asked Lukas. Lukas could only smile, not sure whether to say if it was possible or not. Emil accepted the brother's silence as an answer and slowly drifted off to sleep in the meadow while watching the stars, wrapped in his brother's arms.

.

.

.

It had been a week since Lukas and Emil had moved in. Emil was asleep after a hard day of playing with his friends. Since it was Lukas's favorite time of the day, when the stars shone the brightest, he decided to bathe in the calm lake by himself.

The neighbors were kind, yet a bit loud. He preferred the quiet of the night, where only the sound of leaves rustling in the trees and the light splashing of water filled the silence. Water drops slowly traced down the young man's back, allowing the moonlight to reflect in each small drop.

"You're quite beautiful," a sudden voice with a thick accent remarked, quite loudly. The young man flinched and shivered, only to immerse himself in even more water so that only his head was showing.

"And you are?" Lukas turned to the voice, only to see a man his age, and quite handsome himself. His hair was a bit of a mess, spiked in some areas yet the color of warm sand. His blue eyes were like electric sparks, bright and filled with passion. Yet, along with the passion, there was also a great calm and serenity, like the sky or water.

The man grinned widely, pulling off his thin rimmed glasses. "The name's Mathias Andersen Kohler!" He bent down and stuck out a hand. "How do ya do? I just came to visit because I heard of you all the way from the Nowhere House! Also, these are fake glasses!" His grin grew even more.

Lukas stared at the outstretched hand before slowly taking it and lightly shaking it, politely. "Nice to meet you, Mathias—"

The poor young man was cut off by a loud splash and a wave of water coming over him. Mathias was now in the water as well, still with his clothes on. They looked quite expensive too.

"Wow it's cold! Thank God for me wearing clothes!" He burst into laughter before slowly realizing that Lukas was still bathing. The other man's cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment and slight annoyance.

"I was busy, and I still am quite naked, maybe you can leave so I can continue?" Lukas growled, his lips pulling into a thin frown.

Mathias let out a small whine. "But that's no fun at all, Lukie!" He paused. "I can call you that right?" He seized the other's wrist. "Even if you disagree, I'll still call you Lukie, no matter what!" Again, with the handsome grin.

The other snatched his wrist back and sighed. "If you don't leave, I'll have to resort to violence."

"No need!" Mathias grabbed both of the other's wrists. "Why resort to violence? We're both quite handsome, and I do not think that we should mess our wonderful faces up? Though mine is quite a treasure too~!"

With a loud "oomph!" and a terrifying splash, the two men ended up kicking and squirming in the cold water under the stars.

.

.

.

"Mathias…" Lukas glanced at the little closed room where Emil slept. "I can't go with you… I have Emil to take care of… He's five, if you don't remember."

Hand in hand, fingers intertwined, it's been three weeks since they first met under the stars with an embarrassing meeting. Again, it was at the same time, at night. Mathias had never shown up in the daytime; only at night when the stars shone the brightest.

"I know he's five, but understand me Lukas. He's not like us. It's better for him to stay with his own kind," Mathias pleaded, his embrace growing stronger. His arms wrapped around Lukas's waist and the other sitting on his lap, it was already obvious they had deep rooted feelings.

"I can't leave him, Mathias…"

"You can, and you will. I can't take him into the Nowhere House. The barriers won't let him enter." Mathias groaned and rested his head on Lukas's shoulder. "He's human, Lukas. You and I are two of the only ten surviving immortals in this world. The other eight are already at the Nowhere House…"

Lukas was now quite annoyed. "Mathias, I am not leaving without my baby brother."

"Baby brother? Yeah right, you probably saved him from that explosion four years ago!" Mathias hugged Lukas to him tightly. "I know you did… I was there too…"

The two then sat in silence for the next thirty minutes, watching shooting stars and listening to music on Mathias's phone.

After a few tears wiped away from rosy cheeks and deep blue eyes, Lukas sighed and stared one last time at Emil. He kissed the child's cheek and left a little note, telling all the neighbors to care for him. That he would be fine by himself as long as he had food, home, and company.

So there, the child sleeps, in his bed, wrapped in loneliness and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Star Filled Sky of Lies

Part 1

Emil and His Merry Friends

Chapter 1

The morning Emil woke up, he sensed something was wrong. Following his nature as a child, he cried until someone noticed and decided to help him. That was a year ago. Now, Emil was a proud six year-old with a hint of loneliness in his violet eyes. He started to live with Lukas's best friend, Tino Vaïnamoïnen in the cottage at the top of Cherry Hill. Of course, the neighbors helped the best they could. Only two people in the area, those who were the closest with the older brother, were informed about how to care for Emil the night he left.

_Tino laughed as he heard the doorbell ring. "Oh Hana, don't be mean this time!" The young Finnish man grinned and picked his little white dog into his arms, opening the door with another hand. His delicate cottage was located on the top of a hill, with the fresh bread always in the oven. He smiled even more when he saw the familiar blue-eyed Lukas._

_"Lukas! Why so late at the night? Would you like to talk over some tea?" Then he noticed the other man behind Lukas. "And who's this fellow? A new friend, perhaps?" Tino swung the door open fully and welcomed the two inside._

_"The name is Mathias, Tino," Mathias beamed, an arm draping over Lukas's shoulder. "And I'm not just a friend! I'm his boyfriend!"_

_Tino beamed as well, while Hanatamago yipped happily. "Oh Lukas, it seems just like yesterday since you moved into the ruins! And here you are, with a boyfriend!" He squealed like the school girls from the private school on the East side of town. "Here I was thinking that you would remain lonely for most of your life!"_

_Lukas sighed and brushed his arm off. "Tino, there's something very important that we must talk about now," his eyes darkened and his lips pulled into the familiar thin frown. "I'm going with Mathias to a special University in another land… I've been accepted in… But Emil cannot come with me or Mathias." He grabbed the Finnish man's hands and sighed. "Can you take care of Emil? Please!" A wave of desperation crashed over the Norwegian immortal, squeezing his eyes shut._

_"I beg of you Tino. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Lukas. He wouldn't want to leave Emil, but the city there is dangerous for a child his age."_

_The generous smile on Tino's face was enough for the two. The tea untouched along with the baked treats, Lukas and Mathias left without a trace._

_"You didn't have to lie to leave for the Nowhere house, Lukas…" Tino sighed, Hanatamago sadly pawing the closed wooden door. "I already know your secret, along with Emil's true identity…"_

Emil enjoyed Tino's company. The Fin was a gentle heart, who shared a similar loneliness of loss. Other than Tino, Emil had another dear friend who cared for him with much generosity. He was Berwald Oxenstierna, who was a single father of a young child a few years younger than Emil.

Berwald and Tino worked as a team to protect Emil. In exchange, Emil kept Hanatamago and Peter company when Berwald and Tino went out to buy something in the evening. Sometimes, Berwald and Tino would disappear with only a note saying they would be back soon.

No matter how kind Berwald and Tino were to him, and no matter how happy Emil was in the times shared with his new family, a huge piece of his heart was already gone, and still chipping away. Every dawn, he would wake up with tears in his eyes, already on his way to the ruins. He would sit by the lake behind the waterfall and weep for the loss of his brother. When he stopped crying, he would fall into the water and attempted to drown himself in his sorrows.

But on the sunny afternoons, the neighbors would visit him at the theatre, one at a time. There, Emil would listen to their sorrows as well. It was his gift. But everyone can listen, you may ask? Well, Emil was special. Even in his small life, he had experienced much more pain than anyone else in the area. Night after night, he would see visions of the people's sorrows. The morning after the visions, the person would wander in to his small room and spill their sadness until it was gone. Emil was that special child who could carry the sadness of the world itself.

One night, the day before his thirteenth birthday, a strange man about the age of twenty-one strolled into Tino's house and sat down beside Emil. He had thin rimmed glasses that were enhancing the brightness of the electric blue eyes. His warm sand hair was still unruly and spiked in several areas. He wore an expensive black coat adorned with shining gold buttons.

"Hey kid, wake up," Mathias whispered, shaking the silver haired boy awake. Outside, the stars shone brightly, the moon holding all the heavy burdens.

"Go away Peter, I'm trying to sleep…" the twelve-year old grumbled.

"Not Peter. I'm Mathias Andersen Kohler, and I will take you on an amazing adventure through the stars."

"Rubbish," Emil rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Anything but rubbish, dear Emil," Mathias lifted Emil with ease, opening the window to the balcony with his right hand. "Do you believe that anything is possible, Emil?"

The child thought for a moment, staring at the beautiful stars in the sky being reflected in the pools of Mathias's eyes.

"I believe that it is possible to see into the future," Emil murmured with a smile. Mathias grinned and stepped onto the edge of the balcony before jumping off and starting to fly with the child in his arms.

"Tonight, my early gift to you, dear Emil, is to show you the future!" He spun around happily until the child felt dizzy enough to rest his head on his shoulder.

The Danish man seemed to step on air itself, staring at the dazzling city below. From up here, Emil could see the ruins, the waterfall, the meadow, the homes of his neighbors and children dancing in the streets. However, the farther they travelled upwards in the sky, the darker and dirtier everything seemed to grow. Soon, the children were running with fear from the grim faced soldiers marching through the streets.

The grin fading into a deep frown, Mathias continued upwards. Eyes began to flood with tears as people were shot down and homes being wrecked. Soon enough, the town was filled with beggars who were kicked mercilessly and soldiers of foreign tongue. However, there was one child who seemed to be the most important to the terrible soldiers. A silver haired boy sprinted through the streets on the North side of town, stumbling over pebbles and the limbs of limp homeless people as hundreds of soldiers chased him.

"That's me…" Emil murmured, recognizing through the soot, the creamy skin and vibrant purple eyes. He swallowed hard, watching his future play before his eyes. Mathias was silent for once, carrying the quietly crying child as gently as he could.

_Tino walked into Emil's room with a cup of warm milk with honey. "Emil? I heard some noise and I thought you couldn't sleep so I brought you—" The small mug shattered on the floor as the cool breeze flooded into the room through the open window. From afar, Tino could see two figures in the sky, one small and another big and strong._

_ "No…" Tino stumbled to the balcony. "Mathias, don't do this now! He's not ready to face the future!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, waking Peter and Berwald from the other room._

Mathias saw Tino scream from below. Realizing he's been found, he sped up, trying to show Emil the most he could before Berwald appeared and tore the child from his arms.

Emil was now sobbing. The future showed his loved ones dying in the meadow. Their blood staining the pink and blue flowers, the soldiers stood behind a tall, gruesome man with his blond hair slicked back under his military green cap.

"Stop!" Emil shouted to below, hoping that the leader would stop. Only one person left, with the kindest smile ever. The Finnish man's light blond hair was yanked harshly by the leader. Inaudible words and then an echoing gun shot, the smile still retained, mouthing the words, "Find Hana."

"Find Hana…" Emil thought to himself. His hands gripped at Mathias's shirt. "Please stop, Mathias… I have seen enough."

Mathias nodded and sat down mid-air. "Emil, you must know the reason why I'm showing you all of this…" Emil was silent, staring at the stars above, wrapping Mathias's arms around him for warmth and comfort.

"There's a reason why those soldiers will chase you. You're different from everyone else. You will not be convinced by their terrible words. You listen to others and share sadness. To them, emotions mean nothing to them. Their hearts are stone cold and their blood runs an icy blue."

_Berwald rushed to the balcony and jumped off as well, heading towards Mathias at surprising speed. "Don't tell him now! He's too young!" The Swede's face darkened as he saw Emil's tears and Mathias speaking the truth._

Emil saw Berwald and waved, shyly.

Mathias continued to speak. Then as Berwald came near, he whispered into Emil's ear and smiled before kissing the child's forehead.

"Mathias, get out of here. You're not welcome in this place anymore."

"Berwald, come with me. With Tino. The other seven are already there. Even Lukas."

Emil froze as that last name ran down his spine. "Lukas…" He grabbed Mathias's necktie and yanked it hard. "My brother! Where is he?"

Easily, Mathias pulled Emil off and handed him to Berwald. "Remember Emil, don't get your personal feelings involved in this war until necessary."

Leaving the other two in the night sky, Mathias winked and suddenly dropped towards the Earth. Right before he landed and possibly died, he disappeared into dust.

"Ignore everything he told you… He's a dirty liar and he's never supposed to go near you ever again."

Of course. Everyone's a liar. Even you, Berwald.


	3. Chapter 15: Haunting Past

Part 1

Emil and His Merry Friends

Chapter 1.5

_"Hey there little brother, it's time for bed!" A silver haired man grinned, his bright red eyes shining. He scooped a small, blonde haired boy into his arms and ran to the bathroom_

_ "Gilbert! It's way too early!" The child complained, his lips forming a pout and his arms crossing across his chest._

_ "Exactly! Because you won't be able to fall asleep, I'm going to read a story!" Gilbert chuckled and placed the smaller boy on his feet in front of the sink. The smaller boy picked up his tooth brush and stared at the two siblings reflections in the mirror. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. His lips were curling into a small smile. A story… How long has it been? Gilbert had been away in the military for a long time. A story from Gilbert would be amazing._

_ "I would love to hear a story…" Ludwig gushed, his face turning slightly red as the brother's grin grew even more._

_ "I'll wait for you in your room!" Gilbert waved and ran out of the bathroom. Ludwig rushed to brush his teeth exactly two minutes and wash his face for one minute. Once he finished, he ran into his room and threw off his day clothes and pulled on clean night clothes. He then jumped into bed and smiled pleadingly to Gilbert who sat in the creaky wooden chair._

_ "Today's story is a real story. It has an evil spirit. But you won't be scared. Right? You gonna be scared? You're going to be tough for big bro Gil right?" The man ruffled the child's hair. The child squealed and grinned widely, nodding his head._

.

.

.

The grim faced officer sighed and closed the book. The worn blue leather marked the great importance it carried in the man's heart. He stared at himself in the mirror. His sparkling blue eyes were now piercing ice. "Gilbert…"

.

.

.

_"Gilbert! Tell me the story!" Ludwig pleaded the silver haired man. Gilbert pulled on his jet black military coat on, adjusting the buttons. The other soldiers stared at the small child, sipping tea in the sitting room._

_ Gilbert glanced at the other soldiers and looked back at Ludwig. "One more time, Ludwig. Then I really must go." Ludwig nodded furiously. _

_._

_._

_._

Have you ever learned of the immortals? They walked among the stars before humans did. They traveled the world, brought home treasures, just like heroes. This tale is about an evil spirit who turned kind. This evil spirit ate of despair and sadness. One day, a small child met the spirit. The spirit, who had never seen such a small immortal of happiness, was shocked.

"Why do you smile in such a way? Do you not have sadness in your heart, small immortal?"

The child only smiled and walked over to the spirit.

"Ask not why I smile, but ask yourself if you are truly evil. Why will you use the sadness of others to hurt them, when you can listen to their sorrows and console them?"

The spirit was taken aback.

"But I do not see how I can console. I have no physical body. No one, except you, has ever talked to me… How will I console people if I cannot hug them, give them a kiss, and tell them it is alright? No one will ever talk to a mysterious black hole in space and time."

The child smiled even more.

"I have a plan. Enter my body and wear me like clothing. I have come to not only help you, but help others. You have the potential to help others, dear spirit."

The spirit sighed and turned into a small snake, slithering up the child and stared him in the eyes.

"What if I use your body for evil? How are you so trustful of a spirit like me?"

The child only opened his mouth and swallowed the snake. As the spirit filled the body, he heard the small voice of the child.

"You won't. I know you won't."

So starting from that day, the spirit promised not to let the child down. He went around, travelled the world and listened to the sorrows. When the body lost its life, the spirit flew out and possessed another child.

And now, every few centuries, the spirit comes and possesses a new born, changing the child's original hair color to a supernatural white and the original eye color to a deep purple, as the spirit attempts to recreate the small immortal child that had changed it forever.

.

.

.

_ "I won't be back for a while. You will be strong for big bro Gil right?" Gilbert's grin was soft and comforting this time. His hand was placed gently on Ludwig's shoulder. _

_ "I know you'll come back so I'm not afraid!" Ludwig confidently spoke as Gilbert smiled and stood up, walking out the door into a blinding light._

_._

_._

_._

"You never came back…" The man murmurs, glaring at the ceiling as tears pushed their way to the front. Then he glared at his reflection. "And small Ludwig never came back as well…" The man sighs and smashes the mirror with his fist. "You're now a cold heartless man." Ludwig whispers, picking up the shards one by one with his gloved hand.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"We attack tomorrow." Ludwig glared at the soldier. "Send in troops dressed normally into the city and find the boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

As time went on, Mathias's visit was forgotten like the ashes in the fire pit. Emil was now fourteen. His new focus was on studies. Books were always piling up around him. But his friends were always there to help him. However, no matter how many friends he had, his brother's disappearance continued to haunt him. He swore every night, when he turned off the lights and closed his eyes in bed, he felt a cold hand slip into his and squeeze it tightly.

_"I'm sorry Emil…"_

Tonight will be different. He pushed his books away and slipped under the covers, turning off the light. He was too scared all those other nights. But today, he will see who sees him only in the night under all the stars.

"Good night Emil!" Tino called from downstairs.

Emil waited patiently, the clock ticking away. Hours went by and then, the house went silent. A few minutes later, a hand slipped into Emil's. Before the hand could squeeze Emil's, Emil gripped the wrist harshly and his eyes burst to life. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Hello Emil… It has been a while…"


End file.
